My Russain Story
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Me: My life story will finally be revealed along with what happened in Russia. Blowhole: Yes! Finally! Me: And a few other things that I'm probably going to regret. So sit back, relax and perpared to be shock. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Childish: We get to find out about Russia! We get to find out about Russia! **

***rolls eyes* Yes you finally get to find about Russia, even though you were there! **

**Childish: I know, but our readers don't! **

**Creative: A story filled with action, adventure, mystery, **

**Fangirl: Love! **

**Motherly: Family, **

**Brainy: And…**

**Evil: Explosions! Pain and Death! Fights! Magic! Especially Black Magic! *evil laugh* **

**Brainy: *glares at her* I was going to say information. **

**Evil: Information is boring. **

**Emo: Let's just get onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Story

**Cartoongirl's POV**

Urg… morning… I hate mornings. Why can't mornings be like something else? Like I don't know… night? I love the night. The clubs, the stars, not seeing people that I hate.

"**Heh, that's impossible, due to the Earth's axis and revolving we have a 24 hour day and night process which involves eight hours of sun light and eight hours of night, which is actually us just looking out in the solar system…" **Brainy blabbed.

Brainy, one of my eight voices. Intelligent, annoying, insightful, annoying, glasses wearing, annoying, and did I mention annoying? Brainy had blue fur with light blue hair and blue eyes that were enlarged by her thick black glasses. She had a navy blue collar on with the symbol of the brain. I sighed and walked out of my mess of a room. Which I enjoy thank you very much.

"**Shut up Brainy! God! You're so annoying!" **Evil snapped.

Evil, another voice. Red fur, red hair, blood red horns, purple bat wings, a black spiked collar and red eyes. Mother of the Deadly Sins, cruel, mean, sadistic, and well… just down right evil! Which fits her name. She was put into me by the Greek gods for trying to destroy the cosmos, dethrone the gods and blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Chey! Chey! Chey! Chey! Chey! Chey!" My little brother Victor, aka Dr. Blowhole, a bottle-nose dolphin with a metal eye, cried, rolling towards me on his scooter.

"What does he want now?" I groaned.

He had jumped off of his scooter and landed on top of me. I groaned. He's going to crush me to death! I lifted him up, gasping for air. God! He smelt like lotion, salt water and fish! I pushed him off of me and took as much air as I can.

"What do you want?" I panted.

"You have to help me!" He exclaimed shaking me.

"Sto-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-op sha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-king me-e-e-e-e-e-e a-a-a-an-n-n-nd I wi-i-i-i-i-i-ill!"

He let go of me and dusted me off.

"Sorry."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Brothers. I can't get a moment of peace without him pestering me about something stupid. And mostly science related. For once I want a day that he'll leave me be and just to have a little Cartoongirl time. Is that so hard to ask?

"What do you need help with?" I finally asked.

He pulled out a Wanted Russian Poster with my face on it. My mouth dropped open. Russia was coming for me. Okay I've been covering my tracks from the Russian Embassy for a long time. Rasco's been on my tail too. If I leave now then Blowhole will be lost without me. Face it, he maybe a genius but he's also a dependent genius. You can't leave him alone. He'll destroy the lair. He is very responsible, but Crystal, our adoptive penguin mother, is a little over protective.

"What do we do? I can't lose you sis."

"And you won't. I, Chey Maria Blowhole will not got be captured by Russia!"

And I won't. But it looks like it's time to tell my story. And they were going to find out everything. Looks like it's time to call Red and Angel, the Hobokeners and the Penguins. It's time for everyone to know what happened in Russia. After a few hours, everyone was over. The rest of my voices appeared.

Fangirl, she had pink fur, light pink hair, green eyes, and a pink collar with a red heart tag. I have eight voices. Angel has gold fur and brown eyes, a halo and white feather wings. Creative had magenta fur with light purple hair, purple eyes and with a multi-color collar with a paint pastel. She usually wears a beret on her head. Childish was a puppy with orange fur, light orange hair, green eyes and an orange collar with a tennis ball. Motherly had light green fur, forest green hair in a bun, blue eyes, and a light blue collar with a flower tag. And finally Emo. Emo had black fur with moping black hair, bags under her eyes, and a black collar with a skull.

"**And now for a story of a life time!" **Creative replied.

"**This is going to be so much fun!" **Childish cheered, running around us.

Our guests were sitting in front of me. I had informed Red on what we were doing. He had agreed, indicating that it was time. He was standing next to me. Victor had a clipboard in front of him. I already knew that he was going to write down everything that I was going to say.

"Why are we here?" Hans asked.

"Yea, what's the news?" Angel questioned.

Me and Red cast a glance. I sighed. This was going to be hard. I looked to see Angel's voices floating above her. Tammy(Childish), Hermione (Brainiac), Justine (Sadistic), Raven (Dark), Azula (Artistic), Nutty (Crazy) and Kokoro (Fangirl). Ocean was sitting next to Savio, curled up in his coils. Skipper was glaring at me, flipper crossed.

"It's about Russia." I started.

"The country where you're not allowed to go to?" Private asked.

"The very one. Victor would you like to explain?"

"A few hours ago I have found a Russian poster with Cartoongirl's face. Apparently the Russian Embassy is here and they're after her."

"So I decided that it's time for you all to know why I'm banned from Russia and Red is going to help. But to know that, then you have to go to my past."

"**Great, a father daughter moment." **Evil sneered.

"**Relationships are pointless," **Emo muttered.

Blowhole giggled happily. I rolled my eyes. He's been trying to find out why I was banned from Russian and now he was. I looked over at Clemson and he looked at me with suspicions. I looked over at Red. Looks like it was time to tell them.

"Should I tell them or should you?" I asked.

"I could do it." Red replied.

"Tell us what?" Hans asked.

I looked at him and motioned my head for him to go. Everyone was looking at him. He sighed and looked at them.

"Well I guess to start is that…" He pulled me close, "She's my little girl."

I winced. He had to go with that. I could think of million ways on how to go that, but little girl? Eesh Red. At least he didn't call me his baby girl.

"What?" Everyone, but Angel asked.

"What Red is trying to say is that… I'm his daughter." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck.

God, this was weird to say. Blowhole stared at us for a moment and started laughing. I growled at him. One comment from him and I'll kill him.

"Oh my god! This is gold!" he sniggered.

"H-how'd this happen?" Kowalski asked.

We cast a glanced at each other.

"Well, it all started a few years ago…" Red began.

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter!**

**Evil: Where's the fights? The explosions? **

**Creative: In later chapters. **

**Motherly: I'm so proud of you Chey, you and Red finally admitted your relationship to everyone! **

***rolls eyes* Fantastic. **

**Angel: What's so bad about admitting that Red is your dad? **

**Nothing, it's the pet names and the pictures and the baths and *shudders* the dress ups. **

**Childish: I love dress up! It's fun! **

**Not when Red is trying to make me into a girly girl. *gags* I'll die.**

**Fangirl: Review please! **

**Emo: Or don't. We don't care. **


	2. Chapter 2

***pulling off ribbons and bows* If Red puts one more and I mean one more bow on me… He's going to regret it! **

**Motherly: Now Chey, you know that he's just trying reconnect with you after you two were separated. **

**He abandoned me! **

**Motherly: You don't know why. He might have a good reason. **

**Evil: Right… a good reason. So my plot of dethroning the Gods don't have a good reason because…? **

**Angel: Because you're just an angry Titan. **

**Evil: *growls* I'll show you angry…**

**Brainy: Please don't fight! We have a story to tell! **

**And onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"_I was a young squirrel, still old, but not as old as this. I was in Indiana, hiding from the Penguin Agency and that's when my whole life changed…" _

The Red Squirrel, penguin enemy number 1. One eye covered with an eye patch from an injury long ago. He was thousands of miles from New York. He was hiding, laying low. He arrived at a junk yard to see a small bundle of red golden fur on the ground. He was about to climb the fence when he went over to it. He was studying it. It suddenly moved and he jumped back, startled. The ball of fur started whimpering. He finally noticed that it was a puppy.

"What's a small little thing like you doing here?" He asked it, gently picking it up.

He looked it over to see it was a girl puppy, no more than a week old, he figured. It was too young to survive on its own. But where was her mother? He looked down at the small bundle of fur in his hand. She was whimpering and sniffing for milk to drink.

"Where is your Mama and Papa?" he asked her.

Her only reply was a whimper. He sat her down and got on all for, gently grabbing the scruff of her neck with his oversize teeth, careful not to hurt her. He started to look around for any dogs that might've accident lost one of their pups. He noticed that she was very light and very, very small. Must be a runt. It had started raining and he light out a sigh. He ran over to a cardboard box to get him and the puppy out of the rain. He sat her down and pulled her close.

"Do not worry little puppy dog. I, zee Red Squirrel, will take of you."

The small pup whimpered again, crawling towards him, nose almost buried in the fur of his foot. He picked her up and held her close as she nuzzled his fur.

"You must be hungry. I will get you some milk," he promised her.

He looked around. How? He wasn't a female. He can't produce milk. He was going to have to steal some, and stealing wasn't a problem. He felt her press up against him and sighed. He grabbed her and ran over to a grocery store. He ran in and hid her in a box. He patted her head and ran over to the fridge isle of the store and grabbed a gallon of milk. A human noticed him and screamed. She waved for the clerk, who was running towards him. He started running and skidded to the box, grabbing her. He clutched her scruff in his teeth, the milk being held in his tail. He ran up a tree and sighed. That was scary. He opened the milk and pulled out a thermos. He filled it with milk and held her close, her body shaking from being wet and cold. He shushed her gently and continued feeding her.

"Poor little puppy. When we get to my home I will decided what to do with you."

He didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing. He was slightly attached to the little puppy. He looked out in the rain, wondering what kind of parents would abandon a newly born pup. Okay she wasn't just newly born, but she was close enough. He maybe an evil genius but he wasn't heartless. He looked at the young puppy in his arms. He had to make the journey back to New York tonight. But he can't travel all that way with a puppy this young. After he was done feeding her he wrapped his tail around her, making sure that she was nice and warm. He started building a transporter out of an acorn, a coat hanger, a tuna can and the rubber thing around the lid of the milk. He stroked her head.

"Puppy, we are going home. Home to New York City!"

He hit a button and they transported over to a grass area, next to a tree. He smiled when he saw his home.

"Puppy, we are home."

He gripped her in his teeth and climbed up the tree. He carried her over to his bed and sat her on it. She started whimpering again.

"What? What is it now?" he asked.

She whimpered and nosed his tail.

"Hungry? Well. I guess I'll make you another thermos of warm milk. I admit that cold milk isn't good for a baby animal like you."

He warmed the milk and brought the bottle to her. He held her close. She was trembling. Cold was not good for a pup that young. Now it was coming up with a name for her. No one can go through life without a name. It was mark of their identity and everyone needed one. He sat in a rocking chair, feeding the young pup.

"Now to name you. You can't go through life without a name. Hmm… What about Maria?" he looked at her. "No… Raquel? No, that wouldn't work. Um… Gretchen?" he chuckled. "No that doesn't fit you at all. I could call you Emerald. You are as precious a jewel."

The pup whimpered as she shied away from the bottle. He laughed and sat the bottle on the stand next to him.

"Well aren't you a shy little thing? That's it!" he held her up. "I'll call you Shy! But instead of the S it's a C and the will be an E in between the H and Y! C-H-E-Y! Chey! Chey Maria Catrina Angelina Nicola Esmeralda Raquel Squirrel the third! It's long, but it's special."

Suddenly a thought came to him. He smiled and sat her on the bed. He placed a small cloth over her to make sure that she stayed warm. He went over to a drawer, looking through it. He smiled and pulled out a pink clip on bow. He went over to her and placed it on her ear.

"There you go! You look beautiful in pink!"

He smiled and picked her up. He felt his chest swell with pride. Was this what it felt like be a parent? He looked at the little pup in is arms. He decided it was. He kissed her forehead. Chey Maria Squirrel. A young pup that was adopted by Penguin enemy number one. The Red Squirrel. It was going to be interesting life.

"_And I knew that I was meant to be her dad. And every moment I spent raising her was the greatest moments of my life." _

**Present**

Red was nuzzling Cartoongirl's side. The young dog rolled her eyes, but let the old squirrel continue doing what he was doing. Blowhole was laughing, imaging what it was like to see his older sister with a pink bow in her fur. And the thought of his sister being pampered and babied by Red. The Hobokeners cast glances at each other, along with the penguins.

"Pink! He made you wear a pink bow!" the dolphin cackled, falling off the couch and onto his back, holding onto his stomach.

Cartoongirl glared at her little brother and flicked her tail. A flash of light zapped towards him and he squealed. He looked at his backside to it was charred. He glared at his sister to see that she was smirking. He scowled and rubbed his backside.

"You can know that I'm taking some bones out of you pay."

"Oooh, I'm so scared! I'm going to lose a few bones! Pfft! Did you forget Vic, that I'm not a normal dog?"

"Uh…" Blowhole blinked.

"That's what I thought."

She winced and fell to the ground. Red looked over her, his hand gently on her back. She hissed in pain, not wanting to admit that she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" Private asked.

"I'm fine… it's just my back… ah!" she whimpered.

"You get hurt a lot don't you?" Marlene asked.

The small Irish setter nodded.

"So what happened to your back?" Skipper asked, taking the opportunity of having Kowalski take notes.

"That's a story that Red will have to tell you because I don't remember."

"Ah yes…" Red replied. "And it was my fault…"

* * *

**Brainy: So you're just going to leave it off with Red starting a new story?**

**Yep. I think it has more effect. **

**Creative: A beautiful way of a story through Red's perspective leading up to Cartoongirl's story of Russia. The story of how a father and daughter were separated. **

**Abandoned! We were not separated! Red abandoned me! **

**Childish: *starts crying* IT'S SO SAD! *hugs me* **

***stiffens* Urg…**

**Emo: …. *turns to readers* If you care… but I doubt that you do… review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone! **

**Red: Hello everyone! **

…**. Red… what did I tell you about being in my introduction? **

**Red: Well I am your father. And everyone else got to be in it. **

…**. Red… this is a me time. Okay? Can't you… I don't know… go somewhere else? **

**Red: *looks hurt* You don't want to spend time with me? **

**No… Red it's not that…**

**Angel: Angel to the rescue! *takes over my emotions* *through me* Red… it's nothing personal, I love spending time with you. But this is important. We can hang out later. Okay? I need some time alone. **

**Red: Well… okay. **

**Thanks Red. *licks him and he leaves* Not onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Attack

"_When Chey was a week and two days, I decided that she could use some time outside in the sun. So I climbed out of the tree…" _

Red was carrying Chey down his tree, her scruff in his mouth. He looked around to make sure that it was safe. When he was sure he placed her a few feet from the tree. He smiled at pup lying on the ground and wrapped his tail around her. He looked around to make sure that it was safe. No predators, no humans, nothing that could harm her. He looked over to see an acorn. He suddenly realized that he was out of acorns. He looked at the little bundle of fur in his tail. He wanted her to get some sun, but he also needed collect some nuts.

"I need acorns… but I can't leave you out exposed…"

He knew the consequences of leaving a pup out without any camouflage. She could be snatched by a hawk or a falcon or some large predator. He suddenly remembered that he had a few acorns in the cabinet. He looked at her and petted her head.

"A little sun wouldn't hurt you before you opened your eyes."

He sat there for a while and his stomach started to growl. He stood up and petted her head.

"I'll go get us a few snacks. A little time alone shouldn't hurt you. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

He chuckled to himself. Like she was going anywhere. She was too young to walk. He started to climb his tree, not noticing that a hawk was flying above them. The hawk had his eye on the small little puppy, which looked like more of a full grown chipmunk than a small puppy. The hawk circled above the young dog for a while and swooped down, talons extended. The prey was deadlock. The moment the talons inserted into the young pup's back, she let out an ear-splitting squeal of pain. Red stiffened and jerked his head around to see the hawk about to take off with the little pup he vowed to watch over and protect.

"No you don't!"

He scurried up the tree as the Hawk started to fly off. He gritted his teeth as he climbed onto a branch and jumped, landing on the Hawk's back. He showed his teeth and bite into the hawk's neck, causing the bird to screech in pain and drop the young puppy. Red jumped off and grabbed her and managed to grab onto a small branch. He looked at the little puppy whose back was bleeding heavily from where the talons had impacted her.

"It's okay, I got you. You're never leaving my sight ever again." He vowed.

He scurried up into his tree, hoping that the hawk would never come back. He looked at Chey, holding her close, blood soaking his and her fur. He knew that he didn't have the equipment to heal her in his tree. He looked at around and saw the Central Park Zoo. He knew that they had a clinic for sick and injured animals. He looked at her and knew that he had to take her there. He shuddered, knowing that he had to gently sink his teeth into her blood-soaked scruff of her neck. He gulped and did so, running into the zoo. He looked around, trying to find away. His stomach clenched as she made pitiful whines and whimpers of agony. He saw an open window and climbed through it. He saw one of the human vets reaching for a clipboard. He ran over and stood on top of it, back arched and fur standing on it. He didn't move as the vet tried to shoo him away. He gently sat Chey down and looked at the human.

"What do you go there?"

The human was a male, blonde hair, tall (for an animal at least it is), wearing a white lab coat and brown pants. He finally noticed that it was a puppy, which was bleeding heavily.

"Oh! Your friend is hurt!" He took a hold of her and Red perched on his shoulder, refusing to leave his daughter's side.

The vet let him, already feeling that this squirrel had a strong connection with this very young puppy. He did some mandatory procedure, checking over her body, cleaning the wound and gently wrapped some bandages and gauze around her back and stomach. He looked at the squirrel who was nuzzling the young pup's face, wrapping its tail around it. He smiled.

"Your little friend will be fine. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation and if her wounds aren't infected then she'll be able to go home."

He thought he saw the squirrel smile. He couldn't help but smile as the squirrel laid next to the puppy and wrapped its tail around her protectively. He didn't bother putting a cage around them. What was the point? The puppy was too young to do any damage and the squirrel was too old to do anything drastic. So he let them sleep on the medical bed.

"Goodnight you two."

**Present**

Cartoongirl winced as Red put some peroxide on her back. She hissed as he gently messaged her back. Skipper was laughing along with Blowhole. The dolphin of course was going to be using this against his older sister for a long time.

"You're daddy's little girl! Daddy's little girl!" he sang.

"I'm going to show you Daddy's little girl in a minute," she growled.

She lifted her paw and an orb formed around it. She shot it at him and lifted him up. She lifted him up and slammed him against the floor.

"Ow! Ow! Mother!" he yelped.

"What am I again?" she asked.

"D-d-daddy's little girl…"

She glared and threw him across the floor. She went over to him and placed a glowing paw against his throat. He gulped as he tried to get away from her.

"What was that again?"

"Um… You're uh… awesome?"

"Try again," she hissed.

"Uh… you're not daddy's little girl?"

"One more time… unless you want to be kept in a jar for three weeks, no food, no inventing, no bathroom…"

Blowhole's eye widen.

"Okay! You're the world's greatest sorceress in the world and I'm just a sniveling little piece of bacteria not even worth being in your presence!" He kissed her paw. Hoping that she would forgive him.

"That's better," she smiled jumping off of him.

"So what happened after that?" Private asked.

Cartoongirl looked at Red.

"Well after that I took her back to the tree and I kept watch over her…"

* * *

**Childish: That has to hurt. **

**Ya think?**

**Brainy: The interesting part is that you actually survived. Most animals would be dead. Since it tore through your skin, tissues, and muscles, it's amazing that it didn't puncture any of your eternal organs. **

**Motherly: *nosing my back* **

**Ah! Motherly! **

**Motherly: I'm just checking to make sure that they didn't open again. **

**Emo: Why do you care? **

**Childish: Because she's Motherly! Duh! She our mommy of the group!**

**Evil: *snarls in disgust* **

**Creative: Please review for more inspiration! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Childish: Bad Cartoongirl! Bad! Bad! Bad! **

**Oh shut up. I've been busy. Being nominated for Most Wicked Magic Female in the black arts is an honor and very stressful! I have to do something so evil, so memorable that I'll probably win and go down in infamy! **

**Evil: *grins* This is my area. *pulls Emo close* And my P.I.C. will be joining me. **

**Emo: Whatever…**

**Angel: How could you be proud at that? **

**Uh…I'm a villain! Duh! *summons an orb* I'm not known for being nice. *turns to readers* Now my little victims…I mean readers! Hehe…readers…that's what I meant…Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Abandonment Issue

"_After a few months of her little… injury, I have taken the precautionary of watching over her…but that was easier said than done." _

"Chey Maria Squirrel! You come out this instant!" Red called.

He sighed. Having a child as rambunctious as she was wasn't easy. He just wished that she would stay insight long enough. It was hard when she disappeared. Plus she wasn't exactly all there. Her mind wandered a lot. He placed his hands on his hips. Where could she have gone? He crossed his arms and pointed in a random direction. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, seeing his daughter chewing on a piece of ham. He sighed and frowned. She looked up.

"There you are," He scolded, picking her up, "You know better than to run off like that!"

"But I was hungwy," she whimpered, eyes getting large.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You are not putting those puppy eyes on me,"

He tried to avoid her gaze but didn't. He felt his heart melt as he looked into her eyes. His shoulder sagged and he let out a defeated sigh. He could never be mad at her when she pulled that trick on him. He carried her over to the middle of the room.

"Oh… fine, you win. Now… stay there and stay out of trouble! I swear how you get into it is beyond me! But it follows you everywhere!" He looked at her to see her head tilted. "Of course, you don't understand, you're just a little puppy…my little girl,"

"Nano! Don't call me that!" she complained.

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. He knew that she wasn't you typical girl. He figured it was because there wasn't a female around, but was too old to mate and finding a suitable partner to raise a puppy like a squirrel would be difficult. She pushed him away and crossed her arms. He smiled and ruffled the hair on her head. She was a little tom-boy. He knew that she hated the feminine qualities that he brought up, but he thought it was adorable.

"Now, I want you to go practice your magic okay? And that means no setting anything on fire, no causing trouble, no bad stuff! Understand?"

She nodded and bounded off. He sighed and fell into chair. Taking care of a pup that spirited and seemed destined to cause trouble was hard work. He figured a small nap wouldn't hurt, but knew that she would be missing the next minute and could've gotten into trouble, hurt or worse, so he advised against it. He opened his cabinets to cook dinner to see that he was out of everything, except the ham that was in the fridge. He sighed and looked over at his daughter. She was busy chasing her tail.

"Chey sweetie, can you come here for a moment?"

She looked up and ran over to him. She tilted her head at him.

"Yes papa?"

"I have to go shopping. So you're going to stay here alone for a little while. It'll probably take me all night to get the groceries. So be good okay? "

"Okay," she replied, excited to be on her own for the first time.

Red started to rethink his offer.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself here baby girl? I don't like the idea of you being alone without someone to look out for you? Maybe I should someone to stay with you?" Red asked.

"But Red!" Cartoongirl whined. "I'm a big dog! I can look after myself!"

"I know, I know… but what if a hawk o-or a predator comes after you?"

"You're only going to be gone for the night Red. I think I can last one night by myself."

The older animal hesitated. He didn't like the idea of the young pup being all alone in the tree. What if someone or something comes in and hurts her or worse? Kill her? He didn't want that. Especially since she was so small and young. He could still the talon marks from when the hawk attacked her before she was two weeks old. She started pushing him out.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl Red. Have fun! I swear I won't leave the tree! Bye!" she waved as he climbed out.

"Maybe I could go tomorrow morning and take you with me?" he offered.

"Red," she scowled.

"Okay, I'm gone, I'm gone," he replied.

Fear and worry tightened his stomach as he climbed down the tree and started towards his destination. He didn't like having her be there all by herself. She was too small. He scowled himself. He needed to stop this! After all, it was just one night. She would probably be in bed soon. It wasn't like she was going to throw a huge party. She didn't know that many animals anyways. Dinner he didn't have to worry about. She would probably watch a little TV too. Nothing bad. He was half way through New York when a blur of black and white knocked him over. The two animals rolled into an alleyway. Red looked to see that it was Secret Agent Nigel. The British Spy penguin. Red scowled. He had to come at the worst time for him.

"Ah… hello super-secret agent Nigel. Nice to see you again."

"What are you planning this time Red?"

Red smirked.

"Just a little something… but you have to catch me first to find out!" he replied and ran off.

Forgive me sweetie, he silently thought, I won't be home tonight or for a while.

Red scurried across a fence; Nigel was following close behind him on the sidewalk, belly-sliding. The squirrel did zigzags, running over obstacles as he looked over his shoulder to see the penguin still struggling to keep up with him. Tears poured from the crimson squirrel's eyes. He couldn't believe that he was going to leave a young pup alone for who knows how long?

"I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so, so, so sorry,"

The next morning Cartoongirl was sitting at the entrance of the tree, waiting for her dad to come home. Several hours he still haven't come. She sighed and felt worry clutching her stomach. Where was he? He never lied to her before. She decided to wait for him for a little while longer. As time went on, days passed, then weeks, then she finally got tired of waiting.

"H-he…He don't want me…" she whimpered.

She frowned and looked at the place she called home. She felt the anger boil inside her and a powerful orb of magic shot out of her paws, destroying a section of the tree. She jumped out of the tree, running as far away as she can. Away from the place that reminded her of that place.

**Present**

Cartoongirl hissed and turned her back towards him. Red was trying his best to get through to her, but she wouldn't hear it. She had her paws over her ears, trying to block him out.

"Come on sweetie, I didn't do it on purpose! I was trying to protect you!"

"La, la, la, la, la, la! Is someone talking? Because I can't hear them!" she replied.

"Chey Maria, listen to me!" He exclaimed, pulling her paws away. "I had to leave you behind so secret agent Nigel wouldn't find you! I was protecting you!"

"You abandoned me! I had no food! I was left alone for weeks! I don't want to talk about it!" she growled and pushed him away. "From now on , I'm going to tell the story!"

"Okay, okay," Red replied. "Go ahead."

"Good, now after Red ABANDONED me, I had to go live on the streets…

* * *

**Urg… finally. *looks irritated* **

**Childish: That you finally got the next chapter done? **

**Yes… and that Red finally ADMITTED that he ABANDONED me! **

**Motherly: Now Chey, he already explained to you why. **

**HE STILL DID IT! **

**Evil: *looks bored* *looks at readers* Review, or else I'll take over Chey's body and hunt you down and kill you. *evil grin* And I can't wait to do that. **


	5. Chapter 5

***looking through a spell book* **

**Angel: *pokes me* Chey! Chey! **

***looks at her* What? **

**Angel: *points to readers* **

**Oh… *looks at readers* Hello people who have nothing to. I can't talk, I'm busy. So read, comment, and die. Or whatever you do after you're done reading my story… whatever… enjoy. *goes back to book***

* * *

Chapter 5: Moving to Russia

"_After Red ABANDONED me, I was adopted a by a human, ran away, captured by human scientists and experimented on and then I was escaped from them. After going through that kinda hell and being adopted by Crystal, I decided to go Russia to, I guess you can say, follow in Red's footsteps…" _

Chey Maria Squirrel (Blowhole) was looking through her father's stuff. It had been a few months since she left the tree she once called her home. She was going through some papers. She hadn't notice a large crate of papers above her. She needed something to tell her where her dad was. So far nothing. She slammed her paw against the cabinet, causing the crate of paper to fall on top of her. She yelped.

"Stupid Red! What did you have to do this to me?"

She pulled her way out of the swarm of papers. Paper cuts… all over her. She hated being accident prone. She noticed a piece of paper and started looking at it. It was an address and directions to a secret underground animal base. She grabbed the paper and grabbed an old dingy pack. She placed it on her back and started packing. Her destination? Serbia, Russia. She started off to the airport. She snuck her way onto the first plane for Russia and hid in the cargo area.

"Okay let's see…Red went this school, so… maybe I can learn from there and find him so I can give him a piece of my mind!" She told herself out loud.

As the plane landed she walked out, looking around. The land was very snowy. She continued to push her way. The young Irish setter was walking through one of the Russian villages. Her nose pressed against the snow covered ground. It had to be around here somewhere! There was an evil school around here. And she was highly interested. She didn't have what it takes to be a goody-two shoes like her adoptive mother or brother and she didn't want to be. Apparently she later learned that her little brother was into Evil too and they promised never to tell their mom till they were in their late teens or early adults.

"Where is it?" She asked herself.

She took a few steps and feel through a trap door. She let out a scream of surprise as she fell into a tunnel-slide. She landed onto a mattress. She groaned and sat up, shaking her fur as it puffed up. She hated snow and she hated water. She heard a growl and looked up. Standing in front of her was a huge Siberian tiger! She let out a scream!

"PREDATOR!" She shrieked and tried to run off.

She didn't make it too far, because the tiger had stepped on her tail, preventing her from going anywhere. Of course Cartoongirl didn't know that. The only thing on her mind was to run and get away to somewhere safe.

"You're not going anywhere pup. What is your business here?"

The small Irish setter stopped running and looked at the tiger. The voice deep, yet smooth, obviously male. His blue eyes pierced down at her and she cowered.

"Well?" He asked, sounding so much like a father that caught his child doing something that they weren't supposed to do.

"M-m-my daddy went here a-a-and I thought maybe I-I-I c-could…"

"Follow in his footsteps? Who's your dad pup? I don't remember this place ever training any Irish setters."

"H-h-he's a red squirrel n-named Red…" she replied.

_Please don't yell, please don't yell_, she silently begged.

She hated being yelled at. A) Yelling and sensitive hearing is a bad thing and B) Yelling insulted to go into some sort of action or punishment.

"Wait…. You are Red's daughter? The squirrel that earned the title as Penguin enemy number one!"

"Really?" She asked.

She never knew that. She knew that he was evil from the papers that fell on her. She moved to where she was in a sitting position and looked at her trapped tail. She looked at him giving the look that works so well on humans, her father and other animals. Eyes becoming larger and sad-like she looked at him.

"Mr. Tiger. Can you pwease get off my tail?" She asked sweetly.

Tiger's expression softened at the young dog's irresistibly cuteness.

"Of course I can," he cooed, moving his paw.

She moved her tail and looked at him. How she loved that little trick.

"So… Is he here?"

"Sorry kid. He isn't."

"Aw…" she whimpered.

"Didn't you want to be a villain kid?"

She nodded.

"What's your talents kid?"

"I have a great sense of spell and hearing and I can do magic."

"Magic?" the tiger echoed.

The young pup nodded. The tiger smiled and pulled her close.

"Kid, how would you like to be my apprentice? You will learn in the fine art of villainy and we can probably find you a magic teacher to get that magic power of yours under control."

"It's pretty much controlled. But you really think I got a chance?" She asked, tail wagging.

"No doubt. Come along, we'll get you settled in."

She bounded happily after him. Glad that she had found a place that Red might come back too and a place where she could learn the art of villainy and learn more magic. She followed him up to a door. The door opened and he ushered her inside. She looked around in amazement.

"This will be your new home for the next few years. Get comfortable. Do svidanya kid,"

"Do svidanya," she replied, going in.

**Present**

"And that's how I got to Russia." She finished.

Blowhole raised his flipper.

"What Victor?" she asked.

"What was the tiger's name?"

"Sinbad, got any more stupid questions?"

"No."

Red gawked at her, but she ignored him. She had flat out ignored him for the rest of the time. She didn't care that he was trying to make up for it. What's done is done. He wanted to try and see that he was doing it to protect her, but she wasn't going to see it like that. It hurt him to know that the young pup he had started to raise hated him for abandoning her.

"So what happened after that?" Private asked.

"Let's just say that I ran into my new and now currently arch-enemy Rasco the Red Squirrel that very day. We had met up loads of times."

"Did you ever get your first solo mission?"

"Oh I did!" She replied, eyes sparkling. "It all started a few years after I arrived…"

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 5 is done! **

**Childish: Yay! **

**Evil: *rolls* Still boring. **

**Creative: No worries my dear vile friend for the next chapter tends to be more exciting. **

**Evil: It better be.**

**Yea, so people, review! **


End file.
